The Umbrella and the Man Who Wields It
by JessiJess
Summary: A young lady buys 221C Baker St and Mycroft finds himself enamoured with her. Unable to control himself he takes her over the back of her couch one night. That is the start of a wonderful relationship. My first ever fic so please be nice and R&R. LEMONS Story will get kinkier. MH/OFC, SH/MH/OFC, SH/MH and JW/MM. Cause Mycroft just does not get enough action in Fanfic
1. The Couch of Ill Repute

**This is My first ever Fanfic so please be gentle with me. :)**

It was just on 10pm when Perci heard the slight knock on her door. She knew instantly who it was, as the knock was not made by a fist but by the gentle tapping of wood on wood. Three soft taps in prompt succession. Mr. Holmes.

She knew that he could easily let himself in; given his association with the other residents of Baker St she was sure that he had a key to this apartment as well. Even though the title agreement now said that it was legally hers, she hadn't bothered to change the locks when she moved in. But Mr. Holmes was too polite to enter unannounced.

She got up from her kitchen table and navigated her way around a pile of wallpaper, paint and sample fabrics to answer the door.

"Mr. Holmes, what a pleasure to see you. Please come in." She said softly

Not waiting for his response she twirled back towards the kitchen and set about clearing him a space to sit on the other of only two chairs. Spread out on the table was an array of brightly coloured paper squares in the process of being folded into geometric shapes.

"Good evening Ms. Miles. I apologise for not calling first, however I found I had to attend to one of Sherlocks many whims and thought I might impose myself upon you briefly before leaving. How are the renovations progressing?"

She watched him look around and take in the mayhem and somehow knew that he hardly needed to ask to know that they were progressing slowly. She coloured slightly when she saw him looking at the pile of dishes in the sink and rushed to apologise. "Sorry about the mess, I was baking earlier. It's fortuitous that you came today, as tomorrow I know that Sherlock will have eaten them all. For a man who hardly eats he sure can put away cookies. I never even have to tell him that I have baked, he's like a dog as soon as he smells it he's down here polishing them of at an alarming pace before once again disappearing at breakneck speed."

"I regret my brother's lack of manners, he was raised better, but you wouldn't know it from the way he behaves."

"It's no trouble really Mr. Holmes. I like to bake, it's relaxing and I find Sherlock's enthusiasm for my food flattering." A smile lighting her face and emphasising her sincerity.

"And what is this" He asked, gesturing to the table with the hooked end of his umbrella. "Another relaxing hobby?"

"Yes" She laughed slightly. "Most people would find it very boring and tedious. It's a form of modulated origami called Kusudama and whilst the end product is impressive, the actual making is very repetitive. I like it however because of it's geometric symmetry. I also once watched a documentary that looked into the practical applications of the art, for instance they use it to make models of molecular structures and to economise the folding of airbags in commercial cars."

"Fascinating."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be boring." Looking at him she realised he was still standing and wearing his coat and gloves. "May I take your coat Mr. Holmes; you look as though you are about to bolt out the door."

"I don't want to impose given the lateness of the hour."

"It's really no imposition. I'll just put the kettle on and we can enjoy a few of these biscuits before the fiend upstairs scoffs them all." She walk to his side and waited for him to remove his coat before folding it neatly over the back of the couch. "I still haven't gotten any hooks, no point until I finish the wall paper" She explained.

He sat and gracefully pulled at the tips of his gloves before collecting them together face to face and setting them to his left on the table. They looked so dark and severe resting amongst the soft paper squares. As she put the kettle on she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He had pushed the chair back from the table and sat with one knee crossed over the other and his hands resting lightly on said knee. With his back straight and chin slightly raised he looked effortlessly confident and extremely posh. She suddenly felt underdressed in her leggings, cream tunic dress and charcoal cardigan; the ugg boots certainly didn't add any class to the ensemble. But it was late and he had called by unannounced so she felt he couldn't hold it against her.

That said she was sure that Mr. Holmes would never be caught dead looking anything less than perfectly polished. Here it was 10pm at night and his suit looked like it had been freshly press and when she had taken his coat before she couldn't help but notice his fresh but masculine scent.

She set about putting cookies on a plate and setting out the tea. "Is earl grey ok?" She asked knowing already that it would be, but still it was polite to check. He didn't verbalise his answer just indicated his consent but lifting his chin and letting a small smile come to his lips.

She set the tea pot and cups and saucers on the table and went back for the rest. As she moved around she felt his eyes on her and knew that like Sherlock he must be deducing everything about her. She never felt so naked as when she was with the Holmes brothers. However whilst it was disarming, it was also somewhat arousing and since buying the basement flat at 221 Baker St five months ago she found that their company was exciting.

Mr. Holmes had explained that he held a minor position in the British government which kept him more than busy with a plethora of paperwork and menial tasks. Perci however was not convinced. She most certainly was not Sherlock, she couldn't look at someone and know them, but she wasn't as fool either. Minor positions in the government did not come with the sort of cars, assistant and hours that Mr. Holmes had. They also did not wear suits of the quality and expense as the man sitting across from her.

His wardrobe was a work of art. Never a stitch out of place, the expensive wool fabrics hung in a way that showed the craftsmanship of their making. Always in a three piece suit… she liked to count the number of buttons. Today there were two on his jacket, four on the waist coat and she estimated twelve on his shirt. The chain of his pocket watch caught the light and contrasted beautifully with his soft grey suit and cornflower blue tie.

She pulled her mind back to the task at hand and pushed the paper scattered over the table to one side to make more room. Pouring his tea she felt her cheeks warm knowing his eyes were on her.

"I hope that you enjoyed the opera the other night? I was wondering if you might like to accompany me again some time?"

"Yes Mr. Holmes, I enjoyed it greatly. I would be delighted to go again if you ever find yourself with a spare ticket, but please do not go to any expense or effort on my part."

"It is no trouble at all Ms. Miles, it is actually nice to go with somebody who enjoys it. It have previously asked my assistant to join me on the rare occasion that I have time to go, but I know that she only tolerates it and more than once I have caught her distractedly checking her e-mails on her blackberry."

"Blasphemy!" She exclaimed with a chuckle and mock slamming of her hand upon the table. "Oh well at least you know she is dedicated to her job."

He smiled.

The minutes ticked by and they both sipped their tea and ate the cookies. Suddenly he stood and collected his gloves and picked up his umbrella from where he had leant it against the table edge.

"It's late and I should be going. Thank you for the tea and the biscuits, I can certainly see why my brother likes them so much." He politely stated.

She stood and moved quickly to the couch to hand him his coat. His scent was all around her again and as he took his coat from her his hand brushed her bare skin. He paused in his movements and remained with his fingers just touching the tips of hers. Suddenly it felt like the air around him had been sucked out of the room. He knew that he need to leave or else he would do something that he could not undo. Sill he stood there and he looked at her, saw her eyes dilate, her breath get shallow and faster… she wanted this as much as he did, he realised with a shock. She was so young, only just 29 and he was less than year shy of an embarrassing 40th birthday. He should leave now.

Instead he quickly pulled his coat towards him and in the process pulled her off balance and into his arms. His umbrella and gloves fell to the floor unnoticed as he leant down the foot need to capture her lips. The kiss was firm and slightly desperate as he felt her stiffen in his arms and he feared that for the first time in his life he had read the situation completely incorrectly. Then she was rising up on her toes and pushing her body towards him as she opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss.

He felt all his self control snap like a rubber band stretched too long and too far. He pulled her away from him and his coat, which had previously been caught between their bodies, fell to join his gloves and umbrella on the floor. He took her shoulders roughly and spun her around, bending her over the back of the couch in one fluid movement. With one hand pressed firmly in the small of her back he used the other to push her short tunic up and then pull her leggings and knickers down at once.

The soft pale globes of her arse and her pink cunt were bared before him and he felt a low grown of appreciation escape him unchecked. Without preamble he slid his hand over the right sphere of her creamy backside and pushed two finders into her. She was already wet; he had not been wrong at all. He pulled his two fingers out and spread her arousal around before running them over her swollen clit. The small mewls that she had been making were quickly replaced by a sharp intake of breath and a ragged exhale but she didn't say a word to stop him.

It had been so long since he had had a woman, being so busy with work was just one reason, but in truth he found most women vapid. Too many social climbers were attracted to him like sharks to blood in water and he found their desperation transparent and vulgar. Perci was different. She was comely and sweet, but under that there was a sharp edge of intellect and a vivaciousness that intoxicated him.

He knew that he should take his time, he knew he should leave and come back and woo her properly. He knew he should but instead he dropped to his knees and buried his face in her slick cunny. She hissed with appreciation as he swiped his tongue from her clit to the tight pucker of her arse before coming back to suck the bud into his mouth.

He leant back and used both hands to pull the outer lips of her vagina apart and admire the flushed pink colour of the delicate parts inside. She had been waxed and all that remained of her pubic hair was a small strip not visible from this angle, but which he had felt before. He would have to change that… he wanted her natural, not like a girl but like a woman. Even still the sight of her caused his erection to throb against the zip of his suit.

He wasn't blind, he knew that when it came to looks, Sherlock had gotten the lions share with his curly dark hair and lithe body, but he had been blessed none the less with a rather impressive cock. Placing one hand on the small of her back again he deftly undid his belt. At this sound she twisted her upper body and head around to look back at him and he feared that she would tell him to stop. Instead she just smiled and slowly dropped her eyes down his body before turning back around.

The button was harder to do with one hand, but needs must and it and the zip were soon navigated. He pushed the sides apart and pulled his cock out over the top of his boxers. The hand on her back came abruptly to her hip and he bent his knees and without any further warning sunk all the way into her tight heat. The both stopped and neither made a single sound. Her body was ridged and her breath was caught in her chest as his penis stretched her.

When he felt her relax and exhale he took that as his cue and his other hand mirrored the one on her hip and he pulled her impossibly tighter into his body. It only took three slow deep stroked before his willpower broke further still and his grip became punishingly tight as he pounded in and out of her willing body.

A brief flash of worry that she might not appreciate his manhandling crossed his mind before her moans of pleasure erased it. Looking down he watched his member disappearing into her body over and over again as her arsehole was presented before him. He wanted to fuck her there. It was filthy, he knew it was but he couldn't help himself, it was like once he finally let go he could feel all his wants and desires flooding out of him in one great rush. So he gathered up some of her moisture where their bodies joined before slowly sliding his thumb into her tight arse. His fingers splayed out over her cheeks and he hooked his thumb inside her. she groaned and pushed back harder against his intrusion. So she was adventurous he though and smiled.

He continued to pound into her and she met him thrust for thrust, their breathy moans and pants filled the room and sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip.

Due to her being about a foot shorter than him he soon felt his leg start to cramp from bending his knees to plough into her. Looking around he saw his umbrella and had an inspired though. He pulled his thumb out of her arse and watched the tight ring of muscle clench back as she whimpered at the loss.

"Stay" He commanded as he pulled out of her with a wet sound and bent down to retrieve the umbrella. He motioned for her to shuffle back a step and slid the umbrella under her hips. Putting his hands at either end he hoisted her up till her upper body was resting on the back of the couch and just the tips of her toes were on the floor, then plunged back into her. The new angle caused him to go deeper and she squealed was he hit her cervix. The painful pleasure was delicious and she never wanted him to stop what he was doing in that moment.

The umbrella dug into her hips and she knew that she would have bruises tomorrow, he knew it too but neither of them cared when the pleasure of the moment was so intense, so passionate and exactly what they wanted. She arched her back and pushed up with her arms.

"Oh god please don't stop. Don't ever stop." Two more sharp thrusts were her undoing; all her muscles tensed and she went completely silent in her pleasure before collapsing limply over the back of the couch.

He let go of the umbrella and pushed her forward till her hips were high over the hard back and he was almost fucking her from above. He bent over her, curling his body along her back and she felt the wool of his suit against her body, scratchy on her sensitive skin.

When Perci had purchased the flat at 221 he had done extensive background checks on her. Her finances, her family, her career and her health records all passed over his desk. He knew that she had a clean bill of health and that she had been prescribed a contraceptive pill. This was confirmed when the other week he had used her bathroom and seen the packet with the corresponding days punched out of the foil and plastic blister pack.

The thought of cuming inside her, knowing that when she stood up his release would run think and hot down her thighs caused a tightening in his stomach. She could feel his breath hot against her neck and the shell of her ear.

"I want to cum in you. I want to pump my seed inside you. Isn't that filthy?"

"Do it… Please."

Her ready consent was his undoing and his eyes slammed shut as he spurted his ejeculate inside her body.

He held her close to him as the both panted with exertion and satisfaction. He trailed his lips and hands along her moist, hot skin, listening to her hum. Pulling out of her he felt bereft until he stepped back and watched a little of his cum trickle down her thigh and in that moment he felt shame.

He knew he had let his desire get the better of him.

Perci pushed herself up and turned to face him. One look at him and she felt desire coil in her belly again.

A man like Mr. Holmes was always polished, poised and posh. He was unflappable, dignified and genteel. He commanded the respect and admiration of others with nothing more than the slightest of actions and he seldom gave even the slightest indication of discomfort. But in that moment he had come undone… completely undone and she had caused him to do that. She did that to him and that made her feel so powerful. He had relinquished his tight control in a way that only a man with complete confidence in his own power can do.

He stood there his face flushed and his cock, still half mast, hanging between the flaps of his trousers, but otherwise he gave no indication that he had just fucked her senseless. He was still fully dressed and she felt somewhat naked with her dress still pushed up and her tights around her ankles.

"Um Yes. Right." He cleared his throat and tucked himself back in. After this was done he pulled the kerchief from his pocket and dabbed his brow and upper lip.

"Oh" Perci hurried to pull up her tights and smooth down her tunic. "Mr. Holmes, I really hope…"

He cut her off "I'm sorry. I should not have done that. Please forgive my actions they were vulgar and I should not have taken advantage of the situation."

"I'm not sorry. Mr Holmes if I wanted you to stop I would have had no compunction in asking you to do so and I have no doubt, that had I asked, you would have stopped."

He looked at her and felt his same abated slightly when I saw her kind eyes looking directly at him "Given the circumstances I really think you should call me Mycroft now."

She smiled. Stepping forward she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. It was light at first, just a ghosting of her lips over his, but when she felt him open his mouth slightly she took it as a cue to deepen it. His hands came around and pulled her close to his body before one slid up to tangle in her thick chocolate brown hair. She moaned and he felt his penis twitch, the traitorous beast awaking again. He pulled away.

"My dear I fear that it is very late and I have a very busy day tomorrow; I should be going." She ignored him and kissed the skin just above the collar of his shirt, her tongue darting out to taste his salty skin. "if you do not stop that I will never be able to leave. I fear that I will take you again and again."

"Good" More licks and a sharp nip.

"Ms Miles please stop." She laughed.

"Ms Miles is it? I do believe that you asked me to call you Mycroft and whilst I think that that will take a little getting use to, you should probably start calling me Perci."

"Perci" Her name slipped from his honeyed lips. "Perci you must stop."

"Mr. Holm… Mycroft?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want from me?" She looked at him, her dark sea blue eyes were wide and her brows crinkled in worry. "Was this a one time thing?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She felt like her stomach had just fallen two feet.

"I never should have taken you like that Perci. It was uncouth of me and not befitting to the level of respect you deserve. I would ask if you could forgive me, if I may escort you to dinner sometime soon?"

"Oh!" Her brows shot up and her mouth formed a perfect O before breaking into a grin. Mycroft was happy for the smile as her kiss swollen lips in an O made him think lascivious thoughts. "Yes, I would like that."

"Shall I pick you up Thursday evening at seven?"

"That's a bit old fashioned don't you think?" She lilted.

"Contrary to popular belief, chivalry is not dead my dear."

"That would be lovely then."

"Right, Um I should go. I look forward to Thursday." He leant down quickly to leave a chaste kiss on her lips and almost went back for more when her tongue darted out after to wet them… to taste the essence he left behind.

"Goodnight Perci." He pulled out of her arms and retrieved his coat, umbrella and gloves from the floor. Good god he thought, he would never be able to look at his umbrella again without thinking of her wonton body bent over it as he fucked her.

When he was almost at the door she called out to him. "Mycroft?"

"Hmm"

"You will come on Thursday right?" And there she had handed all the power back to him and at the sometime trapped him completely.

"Most definitely." And with that he walked out the door. Taking the steps two at a time he smoothed a hand over his hair, slipped on his coat, buttoned it and stepped out the front door of Baker St. He turned and nodded briefly to Sherlock as he watched him out the window with a smug look before slipping into the waiting car. He had no doubt Sherlock knew exactly what he had done to the lovely Ms Persephone Miles of 221C Baker St, but found he didn't care.

Athena took hardly a moment to register his presence before looking back to her Blackberry.

"Please ensure I am free Thursday evening and book me a table for two at St John." He instructed as the car pulled away form the curb.

"Finally." Athena muttered.

"Pardon?"

"The sexual tension was driving us all mad… Sir" She added the sir to make up for the cheekiness of her comment. He just smiled.

Back in the basement flat of Baker Street Perci sat on the couch… the very same couch that the man she had spent the last five months fantasising about had just fucked her over. This revelation finally sunk in. He had taken her and she had responded with wild abandon. She shifted slightly and felt his cum and her slickness pooling in her knickers. She had always had a suspicion that the proper and polite and oh so very British Mr Holmes would be fantastically filthy in bed. Now whilst they hadn't quite made it to the bed this time, he certainly hadn't disappointed her.

Better yet she hoped that this might just be the start of a wonderful thing. Now she just had to convince him that she liked the way he lost control in the bedroom. That she wanted him to be naughty. She had seen the shame reflected in his eyes after his lapse and she knew his normal personality did not lend itself easily to flights of wild behaviour and furious fucking. She had seen a rare thing and she had every intention of seeing it again and again.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Sherlock.

"So you baked. I hope you didn't let my brother eat too many of those… not good for his diet." He helped himself to the cookies and poured some lukewarm tea into Mycroft's cup. Drinking it down before grimacing. "The tea is cold."

"Yes it is." She said but didn't make any move to fix him another pot. He sat in the chair and twisted the belt of his dressing gown whilst stuffing another cookie in his mouth.

"So you fucked my brother." He stated this fact around a mouthful of crumbs.

"Sherlock, you know how John has those conversations with you about the things that you say and do that are 'a bit not good'? Yeah well this is one of them."

"I don't see why. It's about time. I thought he was going to burst is he didn't get a good rodgering. Whilst you were at it did you try pulling the stick that's stuck up his arse out?"

She flushed. "Sherlock!"

He looked at her… He looked at the flat… he looked at the couch… He looked at her again.

"No I don't suppose you did… couldn't have if he still had his cloths on. "

"Sherlock, not that it is any of your business, how could you possibly know that?"

"Easy… He buttoned his coat."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a reasonably mild evening, Mycroft hardly ever buttons his coat even in the cold and only sometimes in the rain… if it's really heavy. But he buttoned it this evening most likely to cover the stain on the front of his trousers."

Her cheeks turned bright pink and he knew he was right.

"Well don't feed him too many cookies, He's getting on you know and we would hate for him to have a heart attack."

With that he stuffed the last six cookies into the dressing gown pocket "For John." He said and they both knew that John would not see a single one of those cookies.

When he was almost at the door he paused and seemed to think a moment before turing back to her… She had not moved at all from her position on the couch.

"It's true that Mycroft and I have our points of contention. We are not close, but his is my brother. Do right by the pompous git."

"I shall endeavour to try." She smiled coyly. "My very best I promise."

And with that the cookie thief bounded back to 221B and proceeded to play Puccini's O Mio Babbino Caro on his violin. He knew it was her favourite and it was his way of thanking her for the cookies without having to bow and actually say the words. The soft sounds floated in through the door that he had left open for this purpose. When the song had finished she stood and closed the door.

She looked to the table and the kusudama left unfinished there, then to the piles of wallpaper that still needed to be done and the paint and the samples and the floorboards that were still to be sanded and polished…. oh the list went on. But not tonight. She turned off the lights and wandered into the bedroom, the only room that had been finished, but was sadly filled with furniture from the other rooms still in progress. She couldn't wait for the renovations to be over.

Stripping of her clothes she slipped between the cool sheets. They would have been too cold were it not for the fact that her body was still pleasantly warm from Mycroft's ministrations. She fell asleep, his seed still sticky on her thighs and thoughts of how they came to be at this point dancing in her mind.

**So that is the start. Let me know if you want to see more (although I will probably keep writing anyway it would be nice to know someone is reading) **

**A couple of notes from the author. **

**1. I don't have a beta, so I apologise for any mistakes and hope that they won't detract from your enjoyment of the story. **

**2. Unprotected sex- This is the world of fantasy and things like HIV and STIs don't exist and pregnancy only happens when it benefits the story arc. **

**3. This story will get a little bit kinky. Maybe a Holemscest threesome with Perci before Sherlock hooks up with Molly. I normally ship Molly and Sherlock when I read, but recently I have just been having cravings for Mycroft and his amazing suits. **

**4. For anyone who is interested Kusudama is real, google it. It's very cool, but yes very time consuming and repetitive. The documentary mentioned is called 'Between the Folds' and is absolutely amazing. **


	2. Table Top Dancing

Persephone Miles paused from her work and at back to run the back of her hand under her nose, wiping away the tiny dewdrop that had collected there due to the cold room. The National Gallery of London didn't find it pressing to heat the backend of it's establishment like it overheated the parts accessible to the public.

She looked at the frame that she was restoring. Gold, huge and almost four hundred years old. The painting it housed was currently off in another section being cleaned and examined. Perci was a master at her trade. Originally focusing her talents on the Russian religious icons of the 15th century she had quickly risen in the esteem of her colleagues and superiors. Even still the gallery didn't pay her enough. She chuckled, people though being an art restorer was so fancy but really she was just a glorified and highly specialised cleaner most of the time.

She spun around when she heard a presence behind her.

"Just me." assured Bethany.

"Oh wow they are beautiful! Who are they from?" Perci asked as she spied the beautiful bunch of cream and pale pink peonies Beth was holding.

"They're not for me. They're for you, so I could ask you the same question."

She got up from her low stool and met Beth half way. Leaving the flowers in Beth's hands she plucked out the small envelope containing the card. The stationery was exquisite, thick cream slightly textured paper, Italian she would guess (and given her knowledge of papers and materials she would most likely be right).

_Dearest Perci _

_I am looking forward to the pleasure of your company this evening. _

_Thank you again for your understanding and generosity on Tuesday night. _

_Mycroft _

"So are you going to spill? Who are they from?"

"Mr Holmes" A sweet blush rising to her cheeks.

"Since when did 'Mr Holmes' start sending you flowers?"

"Since today obviously." Beth was a sweet girl but sometimes she asked the most obvious and tedious questions. They were the two youngest in the department and both female so everybody just assumed that they would be the best of friends. And the were, to a degree, but Perci preferred the company of Elias, the thirty something token gay man in the department. Truth be told they were a bit like the three stooges all the rest of the department were old fuddy academics who seldom came down from their ivory towers except to toff their noses at anyone who didn't know as much as they did about art.

"Hey Elias" Beth called loudly, disturbing the equilibrium of the space and making Perci wince. "Perci has flowers from 'Mr Holmes'… and they're prrrruuuudy." The way she said Mr Holmes gave Perci the impression that she was just moments away from a childish school yard ditty about them kissing in trees and having babies.

"So what does the card say?" Elias joined them.

"I'd rather not…"

"We'd rather you did." Interjected Beth.

"Fine." She handed them the card and their greedy eyes poured over it.

"You're going on a date?" Elias' brows rose and he smirked in a way that caused just his lift cheek to dimple.

"Yes."

"And what may I ask happened on Tuesday night?" Beth again… she was so brash.

"We fucked like rabbits over the back of my couch and he did unseemly things to me with his umbrella." She stated matter of factually.

Elias and Beth both paused for a moment and burst out laughing. "That's a good one Perci, pull the other one."

"We just had tea and biscuits and he kindly asked me if I had enjoyed the opera and if I might like to go to dinner with him. I asked him if it was a date and he said yes. Very boring really." She lied smoothly. She had know starting with the truth would make the lie go down easier… the proverbial spoon full of sugar.

"Ah that's sweet." Elias was such a romantic she thought.

"Yeah very sweet, now tell us more about the couch and the sex since you seem to have such a good imagination. I need to live vicariously through you; Derek is such a slacker." She laughed and after some joking and a bit more gossip over a cup of cafeteria coffee the three of them got back to work. But Perci spent most of the day looking at the peonies.

As soon as work finished Perci grabbed her coat and the flowers and made a quick dash for the door.

"Remember to wear sexy knickers." Beth's taunt and Elias' responding snicker curled around the door after her.

Perci didn't really do 'sexy' knickers, not the sort Beth was referring to anyway. She got the impression that Beth's idea of 'sexy' knickers would be something garishly red and possibly crotchless. She arrived home and hurried into the shower, taking extra care when shaving her legs and washing everything twice till the room filled with steam and the scent of Italian blood oranges.

Time seemed to fly as she applied her makeup and dried her thick and slightly wavy dark hair. Padding into the bedroom she opened her draw and fished around until the found a pair of cream and royal blue knickers and matching bra. There was a minimal amount of lace separating the cream and blue spotted fine mesh from a band of blue organza that edged them. The bra wasn't padded but it was a demicup and accentuated her full breasts wonderfully. This was Perci's idea of 'sexy' knickers, elegant but still a little simple and sweet.

She had hardly finished putting them on when she heard the taps. Three succinct taps with his umbrella. She threw on her robe and opened the door for him.

"I'm sorry I am running late. I got held up at work."

"You should put those in some water." He gestured to the flowers that were on the table on top of her coat where she had left them before racing to the shower.

"Oh yes, sorry." She turned to attend to the flowers, but on second though she changed her mind and spun back to face him. She stood on the toes and kissed him. It was just meant to be a simple thank you kiss but as soon as her lips met his the kiss deepened and he wrapped his arms around her. His umbrella pressed down the length of her back and bottom as he stepped them back towards the kitchen table, disturbing the pile of wallpaper she had yet to move. Even the rustling and crashing of debris did not halt their curse.

He threw his umbrella to one side and worked his gloves off, letting them land wherever they fell. A fumbled sweep of his arm cleared the table of paper and coats and flowers. She was promptly lifted by her hips, her lips still firmly joined to his and the silky material of her gown making the job a little harder. He succeed in depositing her on the table and stepped between her legs as they opened to accommodate him.

He was already hard and she moaned in appreciation for how quickly the male body could respond. Feverishly she pushed his coat off his shoulders and down his arms. It pooled at his feet. Next the jacket, only one button done up. Then the waistcoat… one… two… three… four. The tie she worked free as he ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts. she dropped it onto the table behind her and set to work on his shirt… One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Oh fuck it and she pulled the rest apart, buttons tinkled as they hit the floor. He growled and bit her lip but otherwise didn't protest the slight towards his shirt.

He fisted the ties on her dressing gown and yanked them quickly. He devised her of the garment and laid her back on the table, finally breaking the kiss.

"I want to look at you." He raked his eyes over the pale flesh and admired the soft, full curves of her body. He didn't understand the attraction of women like Irene Adler… she was all hard planes with two tits stuck on the front. Perci was soft and womanly, she looked lush, like a ripe fruit just waiting for him to bite into her. In fact as a blush spread from her cheeks to her cleavage she looked like peaches and cream. He bent down and laved her neck, working his way down to her nipple. He sucked it through the fine soft mesh of her bra and she showed her appreciation by fisting her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mycroft." She moaned. "Mycroft aren't we supposed to be going to dinner?" He moved to suck her other nipple for a moment.

When she moaned again he asked "Do you want me to stop?" She responded by pushing his head back down with the hand at his nape. Her other hand reached down between then and ran through the crisp hairs on his chest. He stood up and she looked at him between her thighs. His jacked had joined his coat on the floor, but he was still dressed in his waistcoat and damaged shirt. They fell open and she admired his body; he was not lithe and firm but he was certainly not fat. She didn't know why Sherlock kept going on about he weight and diet. His chest hair was slightly ginger and she imagined if he grew a beard the that would be too. He wasn't hirsute but there was a fair amount on his chest that tapered down before flaring out ever so slightly just before it reached his belt.

It made more than just her mouth water. She sat up and reached for his buckle. He made no move to stop her although he knew that they should be going out to dinner. She made light work of his trousers and pushed them, along with is boxers down to his knees, it wouldn't do to stain them again this time. His cock sprang forth and she took it in her hand. Her hands were slightly cooler than his member as she tested the weight and width of him. She seemed satisfied. More than satisfied if her passionate kiss was anything to go by.

He shuffled back a couple of steps, as gracefully as any man could with is pants around his knees and the rest of his clothes a hazardous pile behind him. He took her knickers by the seems at her hips and motioned for her to lift. She complied and he slid them down to her knees before using them to lift her legs up to his shoulders and then off in one smooth move. She lay back flat against the table and with her legs open and ankles hooked over Mycroft's shoulders. He just admired the view.

Shaking himself from his reverie he shuffled back and pulled her flush to the edge of the table before sinking into her wet and aching cunt. Her hips came up from the table in a wanton display of pleasure and he craved to make her do it again. He bent her knees and stretched over her body, pushing them out to the sides slightly and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

Continuing to kiss her more languidly he began to thrust slowly in and out of her tight heat. Her hands came up to his chest and once more spread through the hair there. He doesn't know how he can miss a woman who he has only slept with once before, and a few days ago at that, but he does. It feels like coming home and he surrenders to his desire. She takes more control thrusting her hips up slightly to indicate a faster pace. She loves the slow and even stokes he is making into her, but now is not the time. She's hungry for more than just his body.

Taking her hint he quickens his thrusts and captures her bottom lip between his teeth. He finishes the kiss and stands up straight. He likes this better, this way he can see her as she cums. He grasps her hips and pulls her towards him tighter, as he does this he looks at the bruises left there from their copulation on Tuesday. This time he doesn't feel any shame as he looks at the evidence for their passions. He feels lust. "Mine." he breaths too softly for her to hear. The more he thinks about that the closer he comes to release and he finds it imperative to ensure she finds her's too. He moves his right hand to her clit and presses small circles with his thumb. She comes apart around him clenching and her neck arches back. Her mouth makes that pouty O in her passionate silence. He thinks he finds this more attractive than a woman who screams and begs… It seems more honest, like she does it for herself and not just to please him.

Lost in the enjoyment of her body his release catches him unawares. It's powerful and he drops forward again to breath into the flushed skin of her neck as he comes in powerful spurts inside her.

Taking a moment they both catch their breath before she pushed him up and slips out past him. Collecting her panties from the floor she smacks him lightly on the arse before melding herself to his back and whispering in his ear.

"That is certainly one way to work up an appetite Mr Holmes." The way she says Mr Holmes is salacious and causes a ripple of desire to race through him. Squeezing his arse and then tapping it softly, she leaves him and heads for her bedroom.

Once she is gone he quickly redresses himself. Frowning he takes into account his missing buttons. Oh well it was worth it he thinks.

She reappears less than five minutes later, her hair is slightly mused but in a sexy way and she has slipped into a midnight blue silk dress that falls softly to her knees. Silver heels and clutch finish the outfit and he can't help but think she looks beautiful. Her jewellery is limited to the simple Tiffany necklace she wears and a pair of small silver balls on the end of a short length of silver chain. Elegant and understated.

He has picked up her coat from the floor whilst she was gone and put the flowers in some water. He helps her into her coat, ever the gentleman and shepherds her out the door to where the car has been waiting.

They haven't been in the car more than three minutes when he gets the text.

_Close the door if you're going to be doing that… sound travels. - __**SH**_

He doesn't let her see the text, he knows she will be embarrassed.

_Jealous? - __**MH**_

Sherlock's lack of response is telling. He's seen the way he looks at Perci… He wants her, he just doesn't know it. Mycroft smirks, too late Sherlock.

**I was going to write the dinner scene, but it's almost 2am and I think two chapters in one day is enough. **

**Once again please review if you liked it. Hell review if you didn't… constructive criticism is welcome. **


	3. The Watcher at the Door

**Hi lovely readers… just a few notes of warning.**

**WARNING: INSEST, VOYEURISM, DUBIOUS CONSENT. **

**1) Incase you don't catch it in the summary this is a Mycroft and Original Female Character centric story, but it will also contain Holmescest and MMF threesomes in the future. I understand if this is not your cup of tea; If it's not please don't read it. Simple as that. **

**2) Also in tis we have a bit of voyeurism in this chapter and in it's nature that implies dubious consent when the subjects being watched don't know. **

**3) I understand that some of the characters are not cannon but it suits my story. I own none of them… all hail the mighty Mofftiss and we humble servants of your dynasty plead that you don't sue. My work is in praise for your glory (sorry if I tarnish it a little along the way. ) **

Mycroft Holmes was a many of discipline and rigour. His days were always managed and filled with important tasks down to the last minute. Rarely did he have the time to simply enjoy frivolous activities and any time that was his own was often spent pondering some crisis or another. It was safer that way.

He had meant way he said to Sherlock, caring was not an advantage, but just because he knew that didn't mean that he didn't want to care and receive care in return. It put a man like Mycroft at a distinct disadvantage in so many ways. The act of loving another person, the act of involving another in his life meant that he left himself open for attack by anyone who wanted to use the one he cared for to hurt him. He found it easy to deal with personal attacks, there was not much that he couldn't handle, or pay somebody else to handle. But other people were unknown variables, especially women. He didn't mean for that to sound sexist, it was just a simple fact that in a purely physical sense nine times out of ten a man was able to overpower a woman with shear strength.

Previously he had chosen to avoid relationships, taking his pleasure where and when needed. There were a few exceptions of course, some people he cared for entirely too much. Sherlock for example, but he didn't want to ponder too long this evening on the fragmented and sometimes incestuous love hate relationship he had with his brother.

When he started his career he had little enough time to think, let alone fuck and frolic. As his position became more powerful he realised the peril his act of loving could place someone in. He made some futile attempts at relationships but eventually they all wanted things to progress; marriage, house, kids, growing old together.

He knew what most women wanted eventually. Even some of the most militant career climbing feminists were lured by the soft powdery smell of infants and the ticking of their biological clocks. Athena was not his first assistant and she definitely would not be his last, although he held the belief that she preferred the fairer sex and he had no problem with that, he preferred them too, not that he had limited himself in the past.

He never stayed because eventually their demands on his time and resources got more and more instant. So far there had yet to be any woman who he found himself attracted to enough to fight for and expend the effort to protect.

But something about Perci was different. He couldn't say for sure, after all no relationship comes with a guarantee, but he just felt like she might be worth it.

He looked at her as she sipped her wine, the ruby colour of it reflected back into her face, her smile curling up past the glass when she realised he was looking at her. No caring was not an advantage and she should know that.

"So tell we what exciting things are happening; is the gallery keeping you busy?"

"Somewhat. Being quite young, the elder academics and employees tend to look down at you and pile you with menial cleaning tasks and such. However just the other day the gallery informed us that it had taken an interest in a Rubens paining currently housed as part of a private collection. Acquisitions is currently doing the due diligence for the painting and rumour has it that if the provenance is confirmed that there will be quite a job cleaning and repairing to get it fit for public exhibition. I am pushing to be involved in the process, but I'm not holding my breath. Those sorts of prizes always go to the toffs in their ivory towers."

"Fascinating. Come to think of it the Holmes estate has a number of works that are in need of restoration and cleaning, perhaps I could arrange for you to take a look over them sometime. It would be good for them to see the light of day. What are you currently working on?"

"A late baroque guilt frame. How about yourself Mycroft? Any exciting paper work?" She asked a little bite in her voice.

"Touché my dear. I'm sure you have already come to the conclusion that my position is somewhat above a minor position in the government."

"I had figured as much. I'm not blind and Sherlock has a big mouth."

"Pray tell what did he tell you?"

"Oh nothing, he just snorted at a few of my comments regarding your occupation. Thus it lead me to look closer at the car you drive or get driven around in more ti the point, the hours you keep, the clothes you wear and your almost constant company."

His eyebrow rose and the corner of his mouth twitched into a minute smirk. "And from these things what did you conclude."

She sighed. "I don't know. I mean I know that you haven't been completely honest with me, but I haven't guessed your secrets. I'm not Sherlock; I'm not you for that matter."

"Well kudos anyway. Most would simply chose to ignore what was right in front of them, most in fact do. My position in the government is decidedly more complicated and dangerous that I have lead you to believe. It demands many hours of my time; hours which are irregular and tiresome. I feel I should inform you that I am not the sort of man who has the time to see you constantly and I am likely to disappear at a moments notice. I may be back before you notice I am gone or I may be weeks away at a time. Sometimes I cannot disclose my location and you would be left in the dark. Also my position would possibly make you the target of those who would seek to harm me."

"Mycroft… are you a spy?"

He lifted his chin back and let out a chuckle. "No. At least not in the way you are thinking. I am Mycroft Holmes not James Bond, but let me assure you I hold far more sway that 007; he is after all a fictitious character."

"Don't mock me Mycroft." She levelled her eyes at him. "What position do you hold in the government."

He leant forward "My dear; I AM the government."

She laughed and then she realised that he wasn't joining her. An uncomfortable lump rose in her throat. "Don't be silly! No one person can be the government."

"I suppose you're right. So let me put it this way; I hold a sway with the people involved with running this country, that allows me access to almost infinite resources and ensures the preferred outcome in a majority of instances. I wield access to information on almost anyone and control the men needed to enforce my instructions."

The uncomfortable feeling grew, the lump stretched down her throat and threatened to choke her. "What do you want with me?"

He startled. He realised that his spiel had worked a little too well. He had only sought to ensure she understood the implications and risks that pursuing something would mean. Instead he had scared her senseless.

"I would also use all the resources at my disposal to insure your safety. I felt that it was imperative however to let you know the truth. You can make an informed decision this way. I have enjoyed your company this evening Perci and I would like to enjoy in again. I did not feel that we should continue if you were not aware of the truth."

She paused to consider his confession. He was right she did deserve to know. She had felt fear with his earlier statements, but at the same time as she felt that fear she was ashamed to admit that she felt arousal. When she though about it she would have to admit she had always known, Mycroft was like a sleek, hungry jungle cat. To watch it lie in the dappled shade and sleep you could still tell it was powerful and dangerous.

"So let me clarify a few things. Whilst normally I would think that this is entirely too early to have the 'where is this going' talk, I believe that this situation is a little different from normal. You have been candid with me and for that I thank you. Now allow me to return the favour… although I fear I have more questions to ask you that facts to state. I hope that this will not put me at a disadvantage."

He couldn't help but admire her, so many men feared strong women who spoke their minds and demanded their share. Not him, if any woman was going to attract his attention she had to be able to play the game. The game meant that she needed to be multifaceted, bright and absolutely honest. He knew if you took a partner then there was no point playing against them as you would both end up loosing. It had to me you and them against the world.

"I understand you are a busy man, that your time is precious and that you may need immunity to disappear without notice. I can handle all these things if I know where I stand. What do you want Mycroft? Do you want a lover and a warm bed to crawl to to lick your wounds or when you need a distraction?"

"I was rather hoping you might help me lick my wounds from time to time."

"Really? Now is not the time for crass innuendoes."

"Forgive me, you're entirely right of course my dear."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I am not a man of flowery prose. I do not find it easy to…" He paused "Share my feelings on some matters. But I will do my best. Over the course of the last five months I have watched you. You may not like the fact that I have done this and know this my dear, this does not bother me one whit and I will continue to watch over you. I have also enjoyed slowly making your acquaintance and whilst I regret my somewhat vulgar way of advancing the situation I am not sorry that we have made it to this point."

Once again he paused, considering his words he inhaled and continued. "I have no need for a lover. It has been quite a number of years since I have expended the time, regardless they are easy enough to find and I do not bother to befriend them or get to know them. They serve a purpose but beyond that I have not the time or desire to preserver with them. I guess that this is a rather crude way of saying that if I wanted nothing more than your body I would not be here dining with you… I would not have come to your apartment for tea, I would not have sent flowers. I hope that my intentions are now more transparent."

"Somewhat. Why me?"

"Why not?" She glared at him in a way that only a woman could do, as if to say don't fuck with me. "Because Perci, you are smart, you are attractive and I believe that you will be able to handle yourself in a way that is appropriate according to my position. Also we all have a past and we all come with baggage, make no mistake about this."

"Do you care to clarify that point further?" Before he could answer the waiter set their dessert before them. She looked down at her honey and brandy ice-cream as the waiter presented Mycroft with a steamed ginger pudding. He had done well picking the restaurant. Whilst she loved haute cuisine establishments, she loved good food without the pomp and ceremony more and so far everything on the daily menu had been simply exceptional. The atmosphere was relaxed and juxtaposed their now very serious conversation. The waiter left and she spooned a small scoop of ice-cream into her mouth. Yes, dessert was just as good as the rest of the meal… maybe even better. She gave up on Mycroft answering the question and decided to enjoy the sweet treat.

"I will. As times goes on that is. I don't believe we need to air all our dirty laundry right this moment do we?"

"I suppose not." She laughed and the mood lightened again. Looking at him directly she brought a spoonful of ice-cream to her mouth sucking it off before rotating the soon in her mouth and drawing it out upside-down causing her lower lip to be drawn down slightly with it. The second time she did it his eyes flicked between her mouth and her breasts. The third time she added a small moan.

"Waiter!" He hastened him over. "The check. Quickly if you please."

The waiter returned with the check promptly. Before Mycroft could deal with it Perci had slapped down her card.

"I do believe it is customary for the man to pay Perci dear."

She looked at him and then looked around the room in an exaggerated manner and then back to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh I was just checking. Yes we do seem to still be in the 21st century. I hate to be indebted to a man and dates often feel like payment for what is to follow. Ask me out again and you can get the next one."

He wasn't quite sure if her staunch independence caused his erection to increase or deflate slightly, but either way he wanted to get out of there soon and arguing the point wasn't going to make the process any quicker. He let her pay and all but dragged her out the door. He knew it was ungentlemanly, but right now he just wanted to possess her, fuck her and make her scream with pleasure. He had originally thought that it had been a longtime since he felt this level of desire, but now he was sure that he had never wanted anyone this much before.

The car was waiting for them and he opened the door for her to climb in. Following her he settled in the seat close to her but not touching. Silence reigned supreme and the seconds ticked by more slowly than seemed possible. He reached his hand out and ghosted it over her thigh, not going very high before repeating the process. She took her hand and placed in palm up on the leg he was stroking. He smiled as he laced his fingers through hers and she shuffled closer before laying her head in the hollow between his solder and his chest.

"Thank you for being honest with me Mycroft. You don't know how much I appreciate honesty."

He had the feeling that he might. In his investigations he had uncovered a rather bitter and unhappy previous relationship which had ended because the man had cheated on her for an extend period of time with her friend. He had lied constantly, hidden his actions with further lies of omission and eventually when she had found out she had forgiven him, but she never trusted him again and the relationship had fallen apart less than three months later. Mycroft doubted that she would forgive so easily ever again and he saw her difficulty to trust upfront in her earlier questions.

He moved his thumb backwards and forwards on the back of her hand and turned to burry his nose in her soft hair. The smell of sweet orange and vanilla filled his nose. Presently the car arrived back at 221 Baker St and he cursed the London traffic. Why was it that when you were in a hurry you were stuck in a standstill jam and times like these the roads seemed suspiciously clear?

She pulled away. "I would like to see you again Mycroft."

"And I you." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips before drawing back and looking at him.

"Good night."

"Good night my dear."

She slipped past him on her way out, her dress tightening in all the right places and she manipulated her body through the space. He pants tightened in response.

After she had finished getting out she turned and shut the door behind her. Just as the car was about to pull away there was a tap on the window; he wound it down.

"Tea?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask." Not needing any further encouragement he exited the car and followed her to the door where she fumbled in her purse for the keys. Before she could find them the door was yanked open and Sherlock's form stood towering over them as he stood two steps higher. In the past access to the basement flat would have been from the stairs directly off the street, however at some point at 221 these had disappeared and access was only though the old servants stairs at the back of the shared hall. When she had bough the place she had been ecstatic about this as it meant she had a small garden patio, a very uncommon thing in London. She had set about making it an attractive yet productive little garden growing mostly herbs and flowers, right now however she would have happily given up her garden for those steps.

"Sherlock." Mycroft stated with an air of practiced disinterest. He nudged her forward and she pushed past the tall man almost blocking the door. Before Mycroft could enter Sherlock turned followed her. She heard Mycroft's sigh as both of them piled into her flat. She looked at them both. Mycroft stood there with a look of utter contempt aimed at his brother. She saw him subtly adjust his coat over his erection.

Sherlock made himself comfortable at the table and she gave in and set about making the tea she had offered Mycroft. Earlier she had had no intention to make any tea, in fact if Sherlock was not here she was sure she would be half naked already and on her way to the bedroom, Mycroft close on her heels. The kettle boiled too slowly but finally the tea was made and she placed it on the table. No sooner had it touched the surface and Mycroft grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder fireman style. To say she was shocked was an understatement… she really didn't think he had it in him to be such a cave man.

"Enjoy the tea." He threw the comment back over the opposite shoulder to Sherlock as he marched her down the corridor to her bedroom.

"Mycroft what are you doing?" She hissed.

"I refuse to play Sherlock's petty games. I have plans for you and they do not involve spending my precious time sitting at the table drinking tea with my brother."

"But he'll hear us!"

"So?"

"Mycroft that's just sort of wrong!"

"He'll leave soon enough." He lied. He knew Sherlock wouldn't leave. He half expected that he would listen at the door jam until the act was done, but he wasn't going to tell Perci that.

He closed the door behind him and placed Perci on the bed gently. Not waiting even a moment before he crawled over her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He ran his hand from the side of her breast down the smooth fabric to her hip and felt her thrust up towards him.

Trailing his hand down further he caught the hem and pulled it up to her waist exposing the pretty blue and white knickers he had see earlier. The smell of their earlier coupling clung the the skin of her thighs and intoxicated him. He pulled her up into a sitting position and continued to kiss her gently as he set to work undoing his own buttons. She moved her hands up to help but he pushed them away.

"I want enough buttons left to be able to make myself decent when I leave." He teased.

So she left him to it and brought her hand down to rub his erection through his trousers.

He made light work of undressing the upper half of his body and moved her hands up to his chest as he devised himself of his lower clothing. Kicking off his shoes he broke the kiss to remove his socks and pull his trousers fully off. He stood before her completely naked for the first time and she felt her desire pool in her womb.

"You are entirely overdressed my dear."

"Well that makes a change doesn't it."

She thought about making him wait but realised that she longed to have his skin directly in contact with hers. Standing up she pulled the dress over her head and threw it to the side, not caring where it landed. her underwear and silver shoes were similarly cast aside. As she undressed he made himself comfortable on the bed and when she was finished she crawled over him and straddled his lap. His erection was hot and insistent against her but she made no move to guide him inside her. She leant down and started a trail of kisses from his chest up his neck and to his waiting mouth. As she kissed him he came alive and his hands moved over her body, desperate to touch every inch of her. Growing impatient he reversed their poisons and guided his penis into her as he continued to kiss her with reverence.

She broke the kiss with a breathy moan and threw her head back exposing her creamy neck. He attached his lips to the skin just below her ear and after a moment he mumbled "Are you worried about my brother sitting out there drinking tea now?"

"He could be sitting in the chair in the corner of the room watching, I don't care just don't stop what you're doing!"

He chuckled. He would also have to remind Sherlock later that that was not an open invitation.

Outside the bedroom door Sherlock stood and pondered. He didn't understand the reason for his jealousy. Was he jealous of Mycroft or of Perci. Previously when the need had arisen for him to deal with his baser urges he had gone to Mycroft for his assistance. He knew socially it was wrong, but he also knew that My would never expect anything from him that he wasn't ready to give. From time to time he would feel desire towards others but had never acted upon it after all he had what he need even if it was illicid and infrequent. However when Perci had moved in he had sensed a change in Mycroft… what his lack of experience prevented him from truly understanding was how this would change everything for him. Now he was starting to see. It would be them and he would be on the outside.

The turmoil inside him did not sit well with the tea. He didn't know what to do, he could hardly talk to John about this. What would he say… _John I use to have occasional sexual intercourse with my brother, but now he is sleeping with my neighbour and I have this feeling that that means I'm not allowed to have sex with him anymore? _He could see the look on John's face now. This would be a bit more than a 'bit not good'. The lower classes just didn't understand hedonism the was families like his and Mycroft's did. Always so moral and middle class.

He listened to Mycroft's pants and grunts and recalled times that he had been closer to those sounds of pleasure. Times when his brother drove his thick cock in and out of Sherlock's own willing body. Times when he had bested his brother and taken his tight hole making him curse and moan louder than ever. But even the thought of Mycroft's tightness clenched around him did nothing to stir his arousal this time. No it was her. The sounds of her cries that he should never stop; her begging and sighing and cries of pleasure.

The thought of them together. He turned the handle of the door soundlessly and pushed it open just enough to see their rutting forms. Their hands never stopped moving as the fucked, like they couldn't get enough of touching each other. Like they were trying to remake each other with the with force of their desire.

Sherlock moved his hand down to the bulge in his pants and palmed himself. Yes things were going to get complicated. But that was ok… complicated was interesting and Sherlock hated to be bored.

**So let me know what you think. 3**


	4. The Big Reveal

**Let me just start by saying thank you so much to the people who reviewed. Your lovely words made me very happy and excited to continue writing the story. So thank you, thank you. thank you. **

**As always if smut and incest offend you don't read the story.**

**Now on to the story…**

Two months passed and Sherlock observed the changes at 221 Baker St. Perci and Mycroft seemed to be spending more time together than was strictly necessary and definitely more than his job should allow. Tonight was just another night in an unbroken line of four that Mycroft had slipped through her door after midnight and climbed into her bed.

Sherlock lay in his bed upstairs and strained to hear the noises of their inevitable coupling. Occasionally a giggle or loud moan would escape up to his room, but the walls of Baker St were too thick to really hear anything good.

Several times he had repeated his act of standing at her bedroom door and listening to them fuck. He had not dared to open the door again as he was sure Mycroft knew he was there. He just stood outside the door and when they were done he returned to his room and furiously fucked his fist, either of their names tumbling from his lips as he found a quick and somewhat unsatisfying release.

Tonight he knew thought that it wouldn't be enough. He needed to up the stakes. He threw off the covers and crept past John's door, it wouldn't do for the good doctor to know what he was up to, down to her flat. Letting himself in he heard them more clearly and made his way towards the bedroom. Taking a moment to pause outside the door and judge how far they were into the act, he decided that it was far enough if he was quiet when he slipped in.

The moment Sherlock entered the flat Mycroft knew. He also knew that eventually he would tire of just standing outside the door and listening. Evidently tonight was the night that he took the next step, thought Mycroft as he heard the door open and Sherlock creep in almost soundlessly.

He felt Perci stiffen slightly beneath him and heard her surprised intake of breath when she realised that Sherlock was in the room. He thought back to the talk they had had just five days ago, she had said that she would be ok with this but now he wondered if she wasn't having second thoughts. It was to be expected he guessed. Somethings are easier to handle in theory than in practice.

**Five Days Earlier**

As Perci left the gallery to go home for the day, a sleek black car pulled to a stop in front of her. Anthea, Mycroft's assistant beckoned her to enter the car without so much as a proper explanation as to where they were going. In the start Perci had to admit that she was jealous of Anthea and suspicious that she was more than Mycroft's assistant. Sensing her discomfort Mycroft had informed he that she was more Anthea's type than he was. She then allowed herself to relax a little more around the stoic blackberry obsessed woman and found that when she could drag her gaze away from the phone she had a rather sardonic and quick whit and Perci found she liked.

It wasn't a constant thing though and tonight she appeared totally engrossed in other matters so Perci settled herself into the plush leather seat and watched London pass her by through the window. Naturally her thoughts turned to Mycroft, presently he was out of the country on business and she had not heard from him for three days or seen him for six. She missed him more than she should miss a man that she had only been seeing for a couple of months.

She had quickly begun to realise that things with Mycroft were either one way or the other. It was either all go, passion and commitment or it was nothing. She would be lying if she said she wouldn't like a little more consistency, but when it came to Mycroft she was willing to take what she could get.

Presently the car came to a stop out the front of a beautiful three story cream townhouse in Pimlico. Anthea indicated that they had arrived at their destination so Perci exited and made her way up the front steps of the impressive home. She arched towards the bell but before getting the chance to press it the door opened and Mycroft stood there in his vest with his shirtsleeves rolled almost to his elbow. She felt her knees go weak. He was wiping his hands on a tea towel as he ushered her inside.

The house was beautifully appointed in a tasteful mix of modern and antique furniture. Several paintings on the walls caught Perci's eye, but she had little time to admire them as she followed Mycroft. He lead he down a hall and into a spacious open plan living dining and kitchen. She was sure that she had seen a glorious formal dining room on her way past as well.

"Welcome to my home."

"Wow you have a home? I was beginning to think you either lived with me or at the Diogenes club."

"You're humorous this evening I see."

"It's a beautiful home Mycroft. Are you cooking?"

"Yes."

"So you're the government as well as a chef? What delightful dish are we having this evening?"

"Growing up Mother had social commitments and Sherlock and I were left in the capable hands of the help. I personally tended to gravitate towards the kitchen. We had a wonderful cook named Flora and she would feed me tidbits and show me how to cook. I fear that I ate a few too many of her tidbits and became a rather portly child, a fact that Sherlock never fails to delight in teasing me about. Having eaten your delicious food and too many of your cookies and cakes I only hope that the simple lamb stew I have made this evening will live up to your expectations"

She smiled and joined him in the kitchen proper. Stepping up to him she ran her hand over his vested chest and up onto his shoulder, pulling him down to her lips for a brief and sweet kiss. "I'm sure it will be scrumptious… it certainly smells it." She kissed him again this time darting her tongue out to taste his lips. The tang of the bordeaux he had been drinking before lingered there and she chased it into his mouth by deepening the kiss further.

He moaned and pulled her body flush to his, grinding his growing erection into her soft belly. She slid her hand from his shoulder down to cup the growing bulge in his trousers. He groaned into her mouth and she began to undo his belt when he brought the wooden spoon, which had previously been on the bench behind her, down sharply on her backside.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Don't start something you can't finish Perci."

"Oh I have every intention of finishing. I am gonna..."

He cut her off before she could tempt him with whatever nefarious suggestion she was about to make. "Aren't you hungry? I went to all the effort of making you dinner."

"Yes I'm hungry… I haven't eaten in six days."

"That's not what I meant Madam. Now sit down there." He directed her into one of the stools on the opposite side of the kitchen counter. "A glass of wine?"

"Sure." He moved about the kitchen with his usual effortless grace and placed a glass in front of her. She conceded defeat for the time being and sipped her wine as Mycroft prepared the dinner.

"Where have you been this last week… or can't you tell me?"

"I have been in South America. That's really all I can say."

"I worried about you."

"Don't do that."

"You know I will regardless."

"Yes."

"I missed you too."

"That's nice."

"What!" she exclaimed as she picked up the abandoned tea towel on the counter and threw it at him.

He chuckled and came round to her side. Cupping her face he ran his thumb across her pouting lip and whispered. "I missed you as well." She smiled and blushed. "Dinner is almost ready, would you like to take a seat at the table and I will bring it over."

"Fuck the dinner." She grabbed his tie and pulled him between her splayed legs putting his still semi-erect penis inline with her core, she ground herself into him and felt him harden properly again. She pulled his tie lose and started on his vest buttons before he got a hold of himself.

"Perci stop."

"No." her words muffled as she kissed the side of his neck "I don't care about dinner right now I just want you."

"Perci we need to talk." That stopped her as surely as a bucket of icy water.

"Are you bored already Mycroft? Your body doesn't seem to be bored." She pushed her hips forward to emphasise her point.

"Perci I am far from bored."

"Then what?"

"Let me serve the dinner and we'll talk about it."

"FUCK THE DINNER!" She repeated, the connotation of the phrase completely different this time.

"This really isn't how I wanted to have this conversation." Mycroft was at a loss… he commanded whole armies and plotted counter terrorist measures, but something about this woman unraveled him. Made him lose himself. It was in a sense why he liked her so much, she calmed his mind and gave him a rest from being Mycroft Holmes, The British Government and allowed him to just be Mycroft Holmes the man. But right now he disliked the very thing that normally drew him to her.

"And what conversation is that Mycroft?"

"It's about Sherlock." She stared at him and waited for him to elaborate.

"Do you recall the first time we went to dinner at St John's?" She nodded but did not speak. "I mentioned that all people come with baggage, secrets and pasts. Well Sherlock… um that is to say… previously Sherlock and I have had a turbulent relationship, but it has involved certain elements that you likely would not have guessed. Sherlock is a particular person, he does not relate well to others and does not express his desires well. As far as the world is concerned Sherlock is a virgin. If you asked him he would tell you that, but the truth is that he has had sexual relations with one person over the years. It is a situation that is convenient for him as there are no demands placed on him beyond those that he requests."

"Mycroft is this going where I think it is going? Are you and Sherlock… I mean do you and Sherlock have incestuous relations?"

"Yes." He respond bluntly and watched her reaction. She blinked and swallowed slowly. He could see the cogs of her mind turning.

"You should dish up the dinner." He was a bit taken back by her response.

"That is not, I imagine, how most woman would respond when their lover tells them that they have an incestuous relationship with their brother."

"I need time to think and I will have questions. Get the dinner and we will eat whilst we talk… that is what you had planned right?"

"I don't really know what I had planned to be honest." She gave a nervous laugh and he dished up their food and brought it to the table.

She picked up her fork and moved the stew around in the bowl but didn't bring any to her mouth. She had a sip of wine and they sat in their most uncomfortable silence ever. Finally she started.

"You know I like honesty Mycroft and I like straightforward answers. Do not jerk me about and do not lie to me. How long?"

"Since Sherlock was twenty."

"Who started it?"

"That's a bit of a grey area. But if you had to name just one if us… Sherlock. But I facilitated it."

"How often?"

"That depends, it waxes and wanes. Sometimes it is once or twice a year other times it's a couple of times a month."

"Are you still going to sleep with him?" She didn't elaborate and tell him that if he did it would be the end of them, that was implied.

"I have not and will not seek Sherlock's attentions so long as I am with you."

"And if he should come to you?"

"That is why I brought this up this evening."

"So he has asked you and you want my permission is that it?"

"No. Perci, I know my brother, better that most would imagine. The development of our relationship has effected him. I have had a few partners in the past but I have been sure to keep them very separate from Sherlock. You and I however are right there in front of him and well I don't know how to put this without sounding indelicate…"

"Mycroft this whole conversation is indelicate." She snapped.

"He listens. At your door that is. He's very quiet but he comes down stairs and he listens. I have not spoken to him about this but I know him well enough to know that standing outside the door will not be enough. He will continue to push the boundaries. They are boundaries that we have already crossed and I felt much guilt and shame for many years before I came to terms with it. Principally incest is frowned upon because society quickly realised if kin bred with kin there were issues with the offspring produced. You don't need science and genetics to work that one out. So we rightfully made it a taboo. But as Sherlock and I are both male and therefore unable biologically to produce a child from our relations I figured that it was not harming anyone. We were both adults when it happened, neither of us were abused as children, well at least not sexually. Most importantly we were both consenting."

He looked at her and she seemed to be taking things pretty well considering so he continued.

"I know that this is a hard piece of information to swallow. If Sherlock were here he would undoubtedly giving some longwinded diatribe about middle-class people and their bourgeois sensibilities, but I know that what we have done is not accepted. It's hard to explain this but I love my brother like a brother and I enjoy having sex with him but I have no desire for a relationship with him nor he with me. We have been doing this long enough to know that with certainty."

"So what is it that you want Mycroft?"

"As I have said Sherlock has been listening, but I can tell that it is not just me that he is interested in." He looked at her sceptical expression. "I know that he might not come across as overtly interested, but that has always been the problem, he does't know how to express his interest in a way that most would understand. He wants you, just like he wanted me, he will keep pushing the envelope further and further until you take the final step… that he will never do on his own. I predict that soon he will not be content with standing outside and will come into the bedroom. He will watch, he may touch himself, he may touch me because he knows me, but I don't believe he will touch you unless you invite him."

"Mycroft are you asking me to fuck your brother!"

"I'm not asking you to do anything you're not comfortable with. If you don't want him there tell him to leave. I am trying to be honest with you Perci. I didn't want this to come as a surprise to you in the middle of making love to you. If you don't want him there tell him to leave."

"I want you to answer me honestly… do you want me to have sex with your brother?"

"Honestly I don't know. I feel very strongly for you Perci, if I didn't we would't be in this position having this conversation. A part of me does not want to share you with anyone and I am being honest when I say I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want you to. But I would be lying if I said that a little part of my wasn't aroused at the thought."

"I need time to think about this." He assumed from her comment that she would be leaving now, instead she picked up her fork and tried some of the stew. It had cooled a little too much but it was still good.

"This is delicious thank you."

He pulled himself together and started to eat too. "You're welcome. I'd like to cook for you again sometime."

She reached out and took his hand in hers. "The things you have told me tonight are a little shocking, but not as surprising as I would of first though now that I think about it. I feel strongly for you as well and whilst I can make no promises as to how I will react in the actual situation I will not forego it entirely. But Mycroft if I say stop it has to stop or we are over. Is that clear?"

"Yes"

"Also I would like you to cook for me many times in the future." She gave him a small reassuring smile and he returned it.

"Do you like cheesecake? I can't say that I made it myself sadly but I bought two slices from the best patisserie in London."

"I love it… and maybe a little tipple to go with it?"

"That can be arranged."

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Sorry guys not a lot of smut in this one and I am sorry that it has taken so long to write, things have been a bit busy. **

**Thank you to the wonderful people who too the time to review… reading them inspires me to keep writing and brings a ridiculously large smile to my face. I will try and get another chapter up before the end of the week. **


	5. Come Into My Boudoir

**Firstly Apologies for the delay in posting… you know what it's like when life gets in the way of Fanfic writing. So Here we go;**

When Mycroft had first told her about his ilicid past with his brother she had been shocked and a little disgusted. Pretty soon however her disgust was for a different reason all together. She would be lying is she said that she hadn't looked over Sherlock's form and appreciated his lithe body and beautiful black curls. Mycroft wasn't beautiful in the way that Sherlock was, but she hadn't been drawn to him for his physical appearance alone and the things that had drawn her in there first place held her strongly to him.

Sherlock was like a wild animal, best appreciated from afar and if ever caught always with the intention of capture and release… never to be caged. Mycroft on the other hand was a dangerous animal that skirted the edges of civilisation and had everyone convinced that he had left his claws and fangs behind in the wild. It was always too late when people realised how dangerous he really was. The proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing.

As she drank her wine and ate the food the idea went from being a heavy uncomfortable ball in the pit of her stomach to a slow melted burn between her legs. The more depraved parts of her mind conjured scenes of the two of them together, Sherlock's dark to Mycroft's light, moving in unison. She had fallen for a man who came with a past, one which society deemed shocking and immoral. She had a choice to make, overcome it or move on. So she made the choice that she would not decide until she had the answers to her questions.

So he had said all the right things in response to her questions. He had, to the best of her knowledge, been honest with her and then he had spent the rest of the night assuring her in his bed of just how much he wanted her.

But that was the other night and now as she listened to Sherlock enter the room she felt that ball, hot and heavy again in the pit of her stomach and she stilled beneath Mycroft. As Sherlock seated himself in the chair in the corner of the room she felt a bit of her trepidation leave her. She was glad that he hadn't joined them straight away.

"Remember you can call this off anytime you want my dear." Mycroft whispered for her ears only.

She moaned and moved below him, giving her consent for him to continue. For all her nervousness she felt herself grow wetter and more receptive to Mycroft's deep thrusts. He hooked his right arm under her knee and brought it up as high as he could driving into her even deeper.

From the chair in the corner Sherlock watched his brother's cock drive in and out of her body and shifted to accommodate his own arousal. He groaned low and brought Perci's attention back to his presence. Perci raised herself up on her elbows and looked at Sherlock over her lover's shoulder. Her eyes caught his and he moved his hand down to palm at his erection. Still holding his gaze she gently pushed Mycroft's shoulder indicating that he move off her.

"In for a penny, in for a pound." She whispered to him and caught his lips in a sensuous kiss.

Gracefully she moved off the bed and came to stand in all her naked glory in front of Sherlock.

"It will always be Mycroft and Me. Do you understand that?" She looked at him with all seriousness, letting him know that there was no room for negotiation.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to touch you?"

He ran his eyes up and down the length of her body but stayed silent.

"Do you want to touch me?"

He gave a short nod and waited for her consent. When she gave it he tentatively touched his free hand to the soft swell of her stomach before dragging it down in a smooth stroke over her hip and down her thigh before ending just above her knee.

He leant forward in the chair and due to her slightly parted thighs he could smell her arousal mixed with the familiar scent of Mycroft clinging to her body like a brand. He took a quick glance at his brother and carried on after he received Mycroft's slightly watery smile.

He took his hand from her knee and brought it up high to cup her breast, feeling the weight of it in his palm before teasing her nipple into a tight peak. Behind her she heard Mycroft move off the bed and soon felt him come to stand behind her. The soft press of his body against her back stilled any nervousness she might have been feeling.

"Lean down and let him suck your breasts." Mycroft's honeyed voice commanded in her ear and sent a jolt straight to her core.

She complied and after a second of hesitation Sherlock wrapped his cupid's bow lips around her nipple and experimentally sucked. His tongue curled around the turgid flesh and added an extra dimension to her pleasure. Her responding moan was cut short as Mycroft reached between her spread legs from behind to stroke his fingers against her clit.

"Please." She begged and he complied by slipping one finger inside her tight wet heat and then another, hooking them up inside her in a way that hit the sweetest of spots. "Mycroft!"

Feeling forgotten Sherlock gave a short sharp nip with his teeth on her sensitive nipple and she almost came undone then and there. She looked down at him as he pulled away. Seeing his pout she bent further forward till her lips were almost inline with his and whispered. "Don't worry beautiful boy I haven't forgotten you either. Kiss me Sherlock."

He captured her lips in a messy clash of soft flesh and clinking teeth. Unpracticed but enthusiastic he tasted her until she used her hand smoothing slowly across his chest to calm and sooth him and then took control of the kiss. Meanwhile, behind them Mycroft watched as his lover kissed his brother and used his free hand to evenly stroke his erection. After allowing them to indulge for a little longer he pulled Perci away by her hips.

"Sherlock take your clothes off and lie down on the bed." Ordered Mycroft.

He quickly complied without any lip; Perci filed this away to be analysed at a later date, after all Sherlock so seldom did anything his brother asked without giving him grief first. She watched with wrapped attention as he undid the button and zip of his trousers, pushing them and his briefs down in one go. As he stood back up his erection bobbed in front of his lithe body. It was impressive, but not quite as thick as Mycroft's and she felt the throbbing between her own thighs intensify.

He took his time crawling up the bed on his hands and knees, all the while Perci watched as his heavy cock swung between his legs. After he flopped over onto his back and settled down she was treated to a similar spectacle as Mycroft crawled on to the bed over his brother. He lowered himself down to kiss Sherlock who responded with equal desire. As she watched Perci felt a blush spread across her cheeks, she couldn't believe just how arousing she was finding this… they were brothers, she should be appalled and disgusted, but instead the very thing that made it so taboo made it so incredibly hot.

She felt like a libertine being part of this game and with each little step she took into the realm of impropriety and incest the more she wanted to race head first into hedonism and lust. She stood directly behind them as Mycroft moved back onto his hands and knees and shuffled down Sherlock's flushed body. As he lowered his mouth and captured the head of his brother's cock in his mouth she got a full view of his arse and manhood. Sherlock moaned and his hips shot up off the bed, pistoning his prick further into Mycroft's moist and willing mouth.

Perci lined herself up behind the two men and extend her hand to cup her lover's balls, the pad of her thumb rubbing small circles on his perineum. With each circle she swiped closer to the tight pucker of his arse and when he indicated his approval with a groan, something Sherlock appreciated as well, Perci lowered her mouth and licked a long strip from his balls up to his anus. As she rimmed him his moans grew more intense, vibrating around Sherlock's penis, still lodged in his wet mouth. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock at the sometime she thrust her tongue past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance.

He ripped his mouth from Sherlock's cock "Fuck Perci! God that feels so good." Sherlock to this as his opportunity so slide out from under Mycroft and came to join he behind his prone body. She pulled away and turned to look up at Sherlock as he brought his fingers to his mouth and laved them. When they were sufficiently lubricated he pulled his eyes from hers to look at his target. Starting with his index finger he worked it up to the second knuckle in Mycroft's tight hole.

As he set about adding another finger Perci dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. She noticed that whilst he tasted and smelt different to Mycroft, there was also something similar there, like a different vintage of the same wine can be so different and yet so alike. She paid extra attention to the glans at the top of his penis, tightening her lips into a tight O and feeling them pop in and out as he slowly rocked his hips.

Eventually his question cut of her attentions. "Lubricant?"

"Top draw." She responded. He moved over and opened the draw to find an extensive variety of moisturisers, lotions and other feminine potions. At his hesitation she clarified. "The one black and silver Lelo bottle with the ring on top." The lubricant had been part a recent and expense gift from Mycroft and Sherlock had obviously just noticed the second part of that gift, a similar black and silver vibrator. He left it in the draw but made a note of it for later.

He squirted some of the lube into his hand and then worked it up and down his shaft. She gulped as she realised what he intended to do. She looked at Mycroft and saw that he was watching Sherlock intently, the fact that he hand't voiced his disapproval making it evident that he was happy to receive this attention. She stayed kneeling on the floor as Sherlock came back and pulled his brother until he was at the very edge of the bed and lined himself up with Mycroft's twitching and prepared arse.

Slowly he pushed the bulbous head past the tight sphincter and as soon as it had popped inside he sank the rest of the way in in one fluid stroke, stopping with a groan as he bottomed out. This was certainly further than she had expected to go this evening. When Mycroft had told her what might happen when Sherlock came into the room she expected that it might take them a few times before he joined in a little and gradually work up to some mutual fun. She definitely hadn't expected to be on her knees with a prime view of her lover's arse being fucked raw by his brother.

She was reminded of a line out of de Sade's Philosophy in the Boudoir; _Behold my love, behold all that I simultaneously do: Scandal, seduction, bad example, incest, adultery, sodomy. Oh Satan! _

She was certainly getting an education this evening. Mycroft was moaning and meeting Sherlock thrust for thrust as she watched and her hand wandered between her legs to run through the slippery folds of her sodden cunt.

"Do you like that brother? Buggering me whilst my lover watches. Does this perverse act excite you? Sherlock slow down or else this fun will be over before it really begins."

Sherlock slowed and slipped from Mycroft's body, his departure causing a deep groan. Mycroft Stood up and extend his hand to Perci.

"Come and join us my dear."

He pulled her up and into his embrace, his hard prick pressed into her soft tummy. "I want to drive my cock into your tight heat whilst my brother sodomises me, how depraved is that my dear? It seems that you are not opposed to the idea… or at least your body is not." He punctuated his point by slipping his deft fingers into her sopping folds. "Lie on the bed on your back with your knees spread."

She complied, although she felt very exposed with her thighs apart and her twat on full display for both men. "Taste her Sherlock, taste her before it taint her with my seed. Isn't she sweet and musky." Sherlock had moved onto the bed during Mycroft's command and presently was to busy laving her womanhood with his tongue to respond.

"Enough!" She demanded as she fisted her hand in his riot of black curls and pushed him away. "Mycroft I need you now!"

She had been so willing and openminded this evening that he rewarded her by quickly complying. Positioning himself he thrust inside her "MYCROFT! Oh god you feel so good. Fuck me like I'm a whore… like I'm your personal whore. Oh god please harder!" He grabbed her hips and angled his thrusts downwards hitting her tender cervix on every third thrust or so.

Behind him Sherlock moved into position and stilled Mycroft's hips for a moment in order to work himself back inside Mycroft. The logistics of the three of them joined together were a little hard to master at first, but quickly they picked up a pace that suited them and together they were a pile of seething riving sweaty bodies in the throes of ecstasy.

As Mycroft pulled out of Perci he drove himself back on to Sherlock's cock, and in turn Sherlock's thrusts pushed him back into Perci.

"You are amazing." He whispered into her ear "I want you to cum for me my beautiful adventurous Perci." He reached down between them to mash at her sensitive clit.

"Almost there… Mycroft… Sherlock! Talk dirty to me!"

"Mycroft's arse is so tight around my cock it feels like a velvet vice, but as wonderful as it feels I want to fuck you next Perci. I've never had anyone other than Mycroft, but when I tasted you before I wanted to plunge my cock straight into you. I want to fuck you whilst I choke down Mycroft's cock… I want to fuck you like this, me in you and Mycroft in me. I want us to both fuck you at the sometime and I claim your arse, Mycroft in your hot cunt, both of us pounding you."

For a man who had had one lover her certainly was inventive and imaginative. And god was he talkative! For every word Mycroft uttered in the bedroom Sherlock had at least five… mouthy git.

But he got the job done and as Perci imagined the images she painted for her she felt herself snap and her orgasam rush over her like the tide returning to the beach. It created a chain effect, as Mycroft felt her walls contract around him he felt his own release rush forward and buried himself to the hilt to spray his ejaculate deep inside her. Sherlock followed closely behind was he was triggered by Mycroft's clenching arse.

The stayed like that for an few minutes, all joined and a sticky mess of cum and sweat and saliva. Eventually Sherlock slipped from Mycroft's body with a wet pop and flopped onto the bed next to them on his back. Mycroft followed suit and fell to the other side of Perci, who herself sat up and retrieved the bedclothes from near their feet and pulled them over their three cooling bodies.

"Well that was an experience." She said it as seriously as possible but quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Yes definitely an experience, but I have to say I quit alike it." At this Mycroft joined her with a short chuckle and Sherlock grunted his own approval.

Yes it really was far more than she expected, but now that she had tried it she wanted more… and more she would have, very, very soon.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Once again thank you to the lovely people who took the time to review!**_

_**Sorry about all the typos… I don't have a beta (anyone wanna volunteer) and I figured I had made people wait long enough for an update so I haven't gone through this with a fine toothed comb to look for errors. (I hope there aren't too many) **_


End file.
